


Never Been Kissed

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Unexperienced Shiro, kind of?, oblivious Shiro, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Shiro has never been kissed and Lance takes it upon himself to help ;)





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> great title i know lol

"Wait, so you legitimately have never kissed anyone before?" Lance sounded incredulous.

"Yes?" Shiro replied. He'd never really thought much of it, but since Lance seemed so concerned about the issue, it made him feel a bit self conscious.

The two of them were sitting on the couch in the lounge. The team had been playing some sort of weird Altean bonding game that physically made them tell something that they had never told anyone before. Once they were all thoroughly embarrassed, they dispersed, the rest of the team leaving as quickly as possible. Lance, however, (whose secret wasn't even embarrassing, as Keith had grumbled just minutes before) had asked Shiro to stay so they could chat.

"Dude, _how_? You're like the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Uh, ahem, I just mean..." Shiro saw Lance blush. "I bet there were some people that wanted to kiss you, right?"

"I guess? I'm not sure. I was always just too busy, what with the Garrison and training for the Kerberos mission. I never really had time to date anyone, let alone kiss them. It was never really a problem for me. But I guess it is for you?" He still didn't know why it was such a big deal to Lance that he'd never kissed anyone, but he appreciated the concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be weird, I just...that's such a big part of your youth that you missed out on. I feel bad. You deserve to be kissed. Unless, of course, you don't want to be?"

"I...I don't know? I think I would enjoy it, I've just never had the opportunity or want for it. But I guess I kind of want to now..."

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed at admitting that he wanted to be kissed. It was Lance's fault though! He was the one that was so insistent that Shiro had to do it. He was the one that made it seem like it was something that was soooo important. He was the one with pretty eyes and soft facial features and...Wait.

"Yes! Okay, then we'll find someone for you to kiss. I bet if you asked very nicely, Allura would do it. Pidge is a bit too.....Pidge or else I'd suggest her."

"No, I don't think...Um... A girl?"

"Oh. OH! So you like... guys then? That's cool! What about Keith? I mean, you guys already kind of have some sort of weird bond anyway."

"...No..."

"Hunk? Ooh! Hunk would gladly do it. He's a big teddy bear and loves to help people in need. I've definitely come to him when I needed to be kissed before."

Shiro considered his options with Hunk, knowing it would probably be the least weird out of those Lance suggested, but Hunk wasn't the person he wanted his first kiss to be with either. He shook his head.

"Okay, but the only other person is Coran and that's gotta be weirder than anyone else on this ship. He's like a- a space uncle."

"What about you?" Shiro asked suddenly.

"I- uh, me? What about...I mean I- That's... Um. Right now?"

"Only if you want to."

"I... Yes. Definitely, I want to. Okay. So. Yes."

Lance moved from his spot on the couch to face Shiro better, crossing his legs underneath him. His face was completely red as he motioned for Shiro to do the same.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one that's awkward, here?" Shiro smiled, taking note of how stiff Lance seemed.

"Well, you just up and asked! With your perfect face and smile and...you've never done this before, so it has to be good. So of course I'm gonna be a little awkward for a second." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Okay, on to business."

Shiro wasn't sure why Lance was nervous. He'd obviously kissed people many times before, so why should he be any different? Shiro, however, _did_ have a reason to be nervous. A few reasons, actually. And as stoic as he may have seemed on the outside, he was a bundle of nerves on the inside.

"Alright. So just close your eyes and lean in, I'll take care of the rest," Lance said.

Shiro did as he was told, puckering his lips to get ready.

"No," Lance said. He lightly papped his hand, causing Shiro to open one of his eyes. "You don't actually have to pucker your lips. Just, relax your face and go with it."

This was all so much more intricate than Shiro had expected. He relaxed his face and kept his eyes shut, knowing he probably looked stupid leaned over like that. He heard Lance take another deep breath and he worried that maybe the blue paladin didn't actually want to do this. He opened his eyes and was about to call it off when he felt a pair of soft lips on his. Lance was in his space, kissing him. And he had his eyes open like an idiot. He quickly closed them and pressed back against Lance, once the initial shock melted away.

It didn't last much longer, and Shiro was still leaning in as Lance pulled away. He slowly opened his eyes again to see a red faced Lance looking off to the side of him. Shiro smiled; he could still feel Lance's lips on his. He touched the back of his fingers to his mouth, knowing that he himself was blushing as well.

"So. How did you like your first kiss?" Lance asked after he had composed himself.

"It was nice."

"Good. I'm glad," Lance smiled.

"Could we...do it again?"

Lance sat there for a second, frozen. Probably unsure of how to respond. Shiro berated himself in his mind. The leader of Voltron should not be acting like a little school girl. But he couldn't help it. He was about to take it back when Lance replied.

"Y-yes."

Lance scooted in closer, if that was possible, touching their knees together and placing his hands on either side of Shiro's face. Shiro leaned in again, and put his hands around Lance's neck like he'd seen people in movies do before. Slowly, they pressed their lips together. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Lance lifted off a bit. Shiro was about to protest until he realized Lance was just moving his lips, trying to deepen the kiss. Shiro didn't know if he should try to move as well, but he figured Lance would help him. And help him Lance did.

He felt Lance nip at his bottom lip, making Shiro gasp and open his mouth a bit. Lance then swiped his tongue across his lips asking for permission. Shiro granted it - or, he thought he did - but he still wasn't sure what he was doing. He tried to kiss back, but he felt like he was giving Lance nothing. The blue paladin seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless. Lance licked into his mouth briefly, only giving Shiro a hint of what it would be like to make out with him. He then placed a few more wet kisses on Shiro's lips before he pulled off, leaving Shiro breathless.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll teach you how to properly make out," Lance winked.

"Why not now?" Shiro asked, breathing a little heavier than normal.

"Because... I need an excuse to kiss you again after today," Lance said sheepishly.

"Who says you'll need an excuse?" Shiro asked. He was getting used to this whole "flirting" thing.

Lance turned beet red and started stuttering. He obviously hadn't expected Shiro to flirt back, much less admit that he wanted to kiss him again too.

"W-well...Just in case," Lance said, his flirty persona resurfacing. "I gotta leave 'em wanting more." He winked and stood up, placing a quick peck on Shiro's lips before he walked away. "See you tomorrow?" he called over his shoulder.

"Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> real talk tho i feel like Hunk is that ride or die friend like "you want a kiss, bro? a little kissy kiss? a smooch, bro?" lmao (i am also that friend ^3^)


End file.
